warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaston de Beau Geste
Gaston de Beau Geste, originally known as Gaston de Geste, was a Questing Knight who was made King of Bretonnia, and thus a Grail Knight after his heroic deeds during the Affair of the False Grail. History After the death of King Jules the Just, the kingdom of Bretonnia was left without a clear claimant to the throne. The King's daughter declared that the kingdom would pass to any knight who slew a monstrous Jabberwock. Gaston de Geste was one of the knights who set off on this dangerous quest, hoping to kill the beast and win the hand of the princess. Meanwhile the wicked Duke Maldred of Mousillon, once a respected and brave knight, had fallen to corruption and had captured the Fay Enchantress. The fell Duke hoped to claim the throne for his own, declaring that he had found The Grail itself. Many knights began to flock to Maldred's banner, and civil war seemed imminent. The mighty Grail Knights knew that Maldred's claim was false, they set out to search for the Enchantress, but without success. Without the backing of the Fay Enchantress, the knights could not openly deny Maldred's claim to the throne. At this point fate, or perhaps the Lady of the Lake, played a hand in events. Gaston, on his quest to slay the Jabberwock, rode along the the wave lashed coast beneath the ancient tower known as the Donjon of Dol. Looking up at the highest window in the tower he spied the face of a fair damsel. he rightly assumed that she was in distress and needed rescuing. The Donjon gate was approached via a narrow bridge hewn from rock spanning the chasm which separated the tower from the mainland. The valiant knight galloped across the bridge and challenged the maiden's captors to combat. The portcullis was lifted and a monstrous creature emerged, not a Jabberwock, but a vile and particularly giant Chaos Spawn, bound by dark magic to be the Fay's guardian. Gaston immediately spurred his warhorse and attacked. He grappled with the mighty beast but to no avail. His horse began scrambling on the rock bridge and both horse and rider nearly plummeted into the icy sea below. Gaston yielded ground and prepared for a second charge. At this moment, the Fay threw down from her window a tress of her hair tied into a loop. Gaston caught it on his lance where it encircled his lance pennant like a crown. Feeling inspired by this favour he charged again. This time his lance was directed towards the heart of the giant beast. Mortally wounded the vile monster fell from the bridge to be dashed upon the rocks below. Gaston rode up the spiral staircase without bothering to dismount from his steed. Soon he was galloping away with the Fay Enchantress herself behind him on his warhorse. The rescue of the Fay Enchantress sealed Maldred's fate. Gaston safely conducted the Fay to the Grail Knights encamped outside of Mousillon. La Belle Isoulde, the late King's daughter, happily wed Gaston, who was duly crowned by the Fay Enchantress as King Gaston de Beau Geste of Bretonnia. Maldred was declared a traitor and his city attacked. The brutal siege lasted three years, and many of the city's inhabitants died of the Red Pox, including Maldred and his consort, before the King finally walked into Castle Mousillon unopposed. After the death of Maldred, Gaston declared that Mousillon was a wasteland, never again to be ruled by a Duke and only to be redeemed by Errantry. Wargear *The "Crown of Bretonnia" was blessed by the Lady before being set upon the brow of the first King of Bretonnia by the Fay Enchantress. It shone with a golden light, enhancing the character of its wearer and inspiring those near him. *A "Token of the Damsel" was given to Gaston by none other than the Fay Enchantress herself, which adorned his lance. Sources * . Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition) Category:Royarch Category:Gisoreux Category:B Category:G